


Humans are fragile

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat hybrid!Kenma, M/M, but only for a second, cat hybrid!kuroo, human!shouyou, i hope this is ok tbh, i randomly come up with these sometimes, witch!yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Kuroo concludes that humans are fragile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not i wanted this to happen...

Tetsurou hates how Shouyou has the younger wrapped around his finger, how he can lean over his shoulder and read the book in Kenma's lap, or jump over the couch and sit next to Kenma, jostling the boy. His ears twitch as he slips around, down the hall way and into the dark corners. He visually tenses as dark orange eyes drift up to him. Had he been to obvious? But its brushed away, the worry of maybe Shouyou being mad that he hadn't plopped next to them. Instead its a soft smile, eyes scrunching almost. Its endearing and Tetsurou almost scolds his heart as he skips a bit. He looses the battle easily, walking to the both of them.

It had taken Tetsurou years, even now, to get Kenma to open to him. Yet one smile,  _one **look**_ from Shouyou had him scooting over and letting the other fall with him to the couch. When he reaches both of them, golden brown eyes lock onto the other, looking down his nose at the ginger. He knows he looks snotty from the look he gets from Kenma. He curses silently before he takes his seat next to Kenma.

As much as he curses Shouyou, he is still close, in the palm of his hand. So when the other reaches behind Kenma in order to scratch behind the black ears on his head, there is a deep purr that bubbles from the depths of his chest and out of his chest. He turns his head, burying his nose into Kenma's hair. He is just small enough that Tetsurou can look over his head, golden hues piercing into Shouyous. 

But he cant bring himself to hate the boy. He is living light. His light, Kenma and his light, his smiles make his heart skip beats, sometimes, on good days, he can even get a blush from Tetsurou. It does however, annoy him that if the smaller can press his lips against Kenma's hand, the palm of his hand on his life line, and bring that beautiful blush to Kenma's lips.

He cant help it, when he gets home from a long day to see Shouyou sitting up, head against the wall while Kenma is curled in his lap, head resting on his thighs while the hand, he assumed, had been running through bleached hair rested on his head, mid stroke. His heart melts at the sight, fingers sliding through ginger hair slightly as he moves them both, adjusting Shouyou so he can lay down on his back.

Sometimes when Tetsurou wakes up in the morning, the smell of morning dew and the sound of birds starting to chirp their songs, he notices their is a weight missing on his arm. The weight where Shouyou usually lies is gone and cold. He registers before he goes back to sleep, that Shouyou is  _gone_. He puffs his cheeks and sighs, sliding Kenma off him and going in search of the ginger. He smells strawberries and follows the scent, finding Shouyou in the kitchen in one of his shirts, slipping off his shoulder and reaching mid thigh does he come up behind him. His hair still wet from his shower. "Shouyou, if you don't dry your hair you will get sick. You know Kenma gets sick easily." He frowns when he doesn't get a reply, instead he moves to stand next to him.

His usually bright eyes are lit with horror, staring at the ground, at his hand that have blood on them. It sets worry aflame in his heart. Golden eyes search the boy for blood, eyes raking from his toes to his head and stopping on his mouth. Blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Tetsurou freezes, eyes glazing over as hands cup his cheeks, claws light touching his jaw as he tilts head up to look at him. 

"Shouyou what happened." He wants to scream, he really does. But he doesn't, because if does it would only worry Shouyou more. Maybe he could get in touch with Yaku? Yaku would be able to cure him right? Give him a potion right? He digs his phone out and calls him, hoping the fear doesn't make his voice crack. He chews on his lip as he asks for the other to arrive. He is aware its 6am. He refuses to let Shouyou cry and he does something he sees Kenma give him, he presses his lips against the gingers cheeks. He tenses when arms wrap around his torso and sobs wrack the others body. "Shou chan please don't cry..." Tetsurou bites his lip gently before he bends down, pressing his lips against the corner of his lips.

When Yaku appears in the corner of the room he looks from Shouyou to Tetsurou, by now Tetsurou's eyes are widened with fear, pupils blown wide. His fingers slide through the gingers hair, reaching out for the potion the other hands out and takes out the cork, pouring it into his own mouth before he bends down, out of the corner of his eye he can see Kenma, gold eyes filled with concern as he presses his lips to Shouyou's coaxing his mouth open to pour the liquid in. He only pulls away only when he feels Shouyou swallow. "It will make you feel better." Are the words that slip from his lips.

He barely sees Kenma as he takes a few steps back to give them room. He sees Kenma wipe the blood from his lips and pull him into a hug that Shouyou easily receives. He sighs slightly.

 _Humans are fragile_. He concludes. One wrong move and they could die, one wrong symptom that wasn't normal could send them down hill.

However he would never mention how much Shouyou means to him, how much he thinks he means to him. So Tetsurou wraps them both in his arms, as tightly to his as he can get. He presses his nose into his Shouyou's hair, inhaling the strawberry scent. He sees the light return to Shouyou's eyes, golden hues see the look Shouyou gives him, Shouyou's eyes are expressive. He notes as he presses his lips against his forehead.

Tetsurou concludes he could give Shouyou a little more thought, more of a chance.

 

Tetsurou concludes he likes Shouyou more then he knows...and he wonders what spell Shouyou has them under.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was supposed to be sweet and funny but??? i was listening to a Bangtan Boys song and it didnt go how i wanted it too....


End file.
